The Badge of Sunny Kingdom Deathly Alche Jutsu!
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: The Melancholy, Kingdom Hearts,Death Note,Naruto and FMA characters ... all fighting for ultimate girl scout victory! Riku and chocolate sauce and Alphonse Neko- ville galore! Tons of other anime/ manga character add- ons later! Like L! Please Review!


As you know, our world and the Kingdom Hearts world are two different worlds completely

Hi! This is my first X- over ever! I love girl Scout cookies and decided to do a fic on the cut throat business of cookie selling 00. Well anyway I hope you like it and please review and encourage me … This is a the most leisurely of my fics.

As you know, our world and the Kingdom Hearts world are two different worlds completely. But it seems that there are some elements that are so colossal, so mind numbingly delicious that they are present in both, and many other worlds! That thing … is the Girl Scout cookie … and Sora was the master of it!

Sure he knew how to work his way around a Keyblade but he was pretty handy with the cookie hustling too! And when Cookie season came around, sure enough, Sora would be there, skirt in all, strutting down the street with his gummi ship full of goodies. Boy were those girl scouts jealous. If looks could kill Sora would have been in a ditch about 10 years ago when his streak began. As we know … behind those innocent eyes of a girl scout… beats the heart of an imp … EVIL IMP GIRL SCOUTS!!

They were jealous back stabbing creatures and the leader of the pack of blood thirsty, shortbread tossing kiddies was none other the Selphie; she was the worst of them all. You see, this game of cookie selling is one of gimmicking and Selphie was a master of the dirty gimmick . If she had to break a couple of legs or take out a couple of family pets to ensure her payment, she'd do it, without fail. But her bargaining of mafia proportions came to no avail. She would always be ousted by Sora's cheeky smiles and song and dance numbers that you just can't beat … I like it when he sings his rendition of "Oops, I did it again."

_Oh, my cookies are great _

_Buttery goodness _

_Just give them a taste _

_Consumer – sumer _

_You will think you're in love _

_Cause there's no debate ate ate ate _

_They cost a dollar ninety- eight…_

The customers loved that. Just a dance from the nineties here or there and it was a wrap and a sell. And that was how it went; Sora was first, Selphie would lose miserably, and someone's leg was broken. An endless cycle indeed. But this time, Selphie had a plan (with a diagram and everything!) to crush Sora in the quest for ultimate cookie victory! She devised a contest for all of the boys in Destiny island . Who ever buys the most cookies from her would get a date with the MOST MOE GIRLY ON THE PLANET … who else … Mikuru Asahina!! … Yeah, that would bring in the fan boys.

But little did Selphie know … Sora knew of her preparation and was good and ready to absorb that suck job of a plan and fire back with his own. Having a hot friend is always good, especially when you can take advantage of him. He came up with the most awesome of awesome plans:

_Whoever buys __**any**__ cookies from him would get to smear chocolate sauce all over Riku's body…YEA!_

But there was another being, a new comer who wanted the badge to justify his existence … Garra of the Village Hidden in the Sand. And he vowed that whoever brought cookies from him would not die at the hands of the sand … DON'T KILL ME SAND PEOPLE!! The red headed boy decided to team up for the first time with two lads, brothers, who wanted to use the badge to regain there bodies back. The oldest would transform everyday things into anything that the customer wanted with each box brought. The youngest would take care of your cat … AND ENSURE THAT IT HAS A SUPER PARTAY!!

It was going to be a interesting cookie season indeed …So why don't we check on them, along with the many special guest, in their chase for the GOLDEN GIRL SCOUT BADGE OF SUNNY SUNNY KINGDOM DEATH ALCHE- JUTSU!

So there we go! Chapter one of Fic 23! YEA!! I know what to do with this fic … but at the same time I don't. Do you know what I mean? So I'm always up for suggestions! Next chapter they all get started with there gimmicks!! And I would love it if you would review


End file.
